Estudio
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Hiroto esta en la casa de Midorikawa "estudiando" pero Hiroto tratara de besarlo ¡no importa la escuela esta noche! YAOI


Este es mi primer fic en este espacio de ¿fics?, pues esta historia definirá mi futuro, si continuo escribiendo o mejor leo fics como los de Yukiko-kun o los de banana-goggles (mis idolas del yaoi)

~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

**Estudio**

Era una pacífica noche en la casa de Midorikawa. El peliverde había invitado a dormir a su "amigo" Hiroto pues al día siguiente tendrían un difícil examen y necesitaban estudiar.

Midorikawa estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama y Hiroto estaba sentado en el piso junto a él. Ambos traían su libro en las manos con él cual repasaban las lecciones. De pronto el pelirojo bajó su libro y pensó en robarle un beso a Midorikawa, hacia tanto que quería hacerlo pero ¿cómo?

-_ya sé_-pensó. Se acercaría y luego le daría un pequeño beso en la mejilla, por algo se empieza

Así lo hizo, se levantó lentamente y se acercó al rostro de Midorikawa, pronto lo conseguiría pero el otro se dio cuenta de la cercanía y haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente cerró su libro y golpeo a Hiroto con él.

-¡tonto! ¡que querias hacer!-dijo Midorikawa con enojo

-yo, no, perdóname

-¡tenemos un examen muy difícil mañana!

-lo sé pero

-¡callate! Estas viendo la situación y piensas en… ¿besarme?

-yo no, pero

-¡si no vas a estudiar mejor vete y déjame en paz!

Hiroto se sobaba la mejilla (ese golpe había sido muy fuerte) y miró a Midorikawa quien estaba volteado hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados en señal de enojo. El chico tomo su libro y se sentó en el piso hasta la otra pared y comenzó a leer bajo una densa nube de depresión.

Cuando Midorikawa volteo, lo vio y sintió pena por él talvez se había pasado un poco por lo que se lavanto de la cama y se sento junto a él. Era cierto, quiso besarlo pero al fin de cuentas el peliverde quería lo mismo.

Hiroto se sonrojo cuando Midorikawa tomo su mano

-¿pero qué? –dijo separando su mano

-lo siento Hiroto pero si no apruebo el examen me meteré en graves problemas

-Midorikawa tu me gustas-mientras volvia a acercarse

-a mi también Hiroto-permite el acercamiento

-entonces por que no hacemos..(sonrisa perversa)

-¡pervertido! además como dice el dicho hormona mata neurona

-pero por favor

-¡no!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Midorikawa se levantó para ir por su libro pero Hiroto lo abrazo de las piernas provocando que cayera. Hiroto se puso sobre el –si repruebas o no me importa un reverendo carajo

-no espera, Hiroto-dijo Midorikawa tratando de separase del chico cuando comenzó a besarlo por el cuello

-… -comenzó a bajar sus pantalones

-no ah ¡ayúdenme! ¡MAMÁ!-gritaba el pobre Midorikawa siendo escuchado por nadie

(***)

Hiroto y Midorikawa salían del salón de clase ambos con un examen en la mano

-ya ves, no pasaba nada-dijo Hiroto

-fue solo suerte-replico Midorikawa con fastidió

-y creías que ibas a reprobar jajá por favor

-pues un 7 no es muy buena calificación

-pero pasaste

-ya cállate-Hiroto le da un beso en la mejilla

-que mal que no tengo un libro en la mano

-¡qué!

-nada Hiro-chan, nada

Los dos caminaron hasta la estación del metro. Hiroto sonreía ahora eran novios, habían aprobado el examen y lo mejor de todo es que los padres de Midorikawa le habían hablado para decirle que estarían fuera por una semana mas eso significaba que ambos estarían solos. Entraron al vagón tomados de la mano

-¿no te da gusto?-pregunto Hiroto mientras se sentaba

-gusto de que-dijo Midorikawa sosteniéndose de un tubo

-estaremos solos una semana

-tal vez sea bueno ¡pero solo para ti!

-¿para mí? –Hiroto se quedo sorprendido

-¡al menos tu si te puedes sentar!

Hiroto solo sonrió pervertidamente la pasarían muy bien de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Pues espero que me haya salido hay dos dos y que les gustara aunque sea un poquito. Espero que dejen review, me conformo con 3, si no los consigo, no volveré a escribir pero si consigo más de 3, escribiré uno más largo

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!


End file.
